


Secondborn

by SuuriSakara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuriSakara/pseuds/SuuriSakara
Summary: He froze in place, and his eyes met mine, bearing an air of wonder, doubt, and, unless I was imagining things…understanding. How could they possibly be that blue, anyway? A shade I’d only ever seen in the night sky up at the farmhouse, untainted by the lights of the city…they drew closer and closer as I leaned in on the tips of my toes.---Raphael's response to Leonardo returning from training with the Ancient One was...unexpected, to say the least.Takes place during/after 2003 S04E16 "The Prodigal Son"





	Secondborn

            The clouds dulled the light of the moon that night, meaning I could safely sit under the boardwalk for a moment without any major fear of being spotted from above. At that point, I wasn’t sure I had the energy to go any further. My mouth was still dry with smoke, ash, and exhaustion, and the half-finished cola I’d fished out of the garbage wasn’t making me feel any better. Our home had been invaded and destroyed, my family separated, and any possible way to contact them had been blown up with the Battle Shell. I would have been too, if I hadn’t jumped on the Shell Cycle and peeled out of the back just a heartbeat before everything went up in flames. Knowing the Foot would recognize a giant turtle on a motorcycle, I ditched my precious bike and helmet under an overpass, and hopped on the back of the D Train, disappearing into the night before anyone could trace me.

            Now, in the relative safety of Coney Island, the adrenalin had begun to wear off, and the gravity of what had happened started to set in: two of my brothers and Master Splinter could be anywhere in the Five Boroughs, dead or alive, and I’d have no idea of knowing. Leonardo, too, had been in Japan for over two months, and we hadn’t heard a word since he left. Sadly, that’s what hurt most of all…He’d left to try and get his anger under control, to come to terms with the fact that his leadership wasn’t able to save us in our final showdown with the Shredder. Now, if and when he ever came back to the city, there’d be no team for him to lead.

            With a disheartened grunt, I tossed the now-empty cup to the sand, and looked out onto the water. All I had left in the world were a mask, a belt, a set of pads, and two sais. No family, no master, no bike, nothing. Was this life now? Scavenging the city under cover of darkness for food and supplies like an overgrown green raccoon, always looking over my shoulder for the Foot? A shadow crept across the sand beside me, and out of instinct, my sais were spinning in my grips and pointed toward the intruder in a flash. I let out a low growl, a last warning to get away before they met their end.

            “I thought I’d find you here.” A familiar voice said with a hint of knowing smugness. A smugness I’d become more than acquainted with over the years.

            “Leo?” Maybe my helmet hadn’t been as strong as Don told me it was. Did I get a concussion in the explosion? This had to be a hallucination. Yet, there he was, stepping toward me under the shadow of the boardwalk. How could he have found me? I had to reach out and touch him, just to be sure it wasn’t a trick “Leo, am I glad to see you! They found the lair…They got to us. The others…I don’t know what happened to ‘em.” I curled my fists, trying not to picture what could have been done to the rest of our family. “I…”

            “It’s okay, Raph.” He laid a hand on my shoulder, and the soothing heat of his touch contrasted so strongly against the chill of the night air that I couldn’t help but believe him. “They’re all fine. I found them.” He smiled, and the weight of my worries rolled off my shoulders like a slab of granite. “Everyone is okay.”

            “I’m glad you’re back, bro.” There was so much more I needed to say, but…was this really the time and place to do it? Under a trash-strewn boardwalk, where the Foot could be close on our heels?

            “Come on, let’s get back to the others.” I nodded wordlessly, and we started the long journey back to Manhattan.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Did someone mention food?” We all looked up as Leo’s voice returned to the chamber. We’d kept vigil practically all night, much longer than any usual supply run would have taken him. The only one to catch a moment of sleep was Master Splinter, solely due to his injuries.

            “Chinese food for breakfast?” Michelangelo eyed the paper boxes, catching one in his hand as Leo disbursed them. “Works for me!”

            “I’ve checked it out, and this seems like a safe place, Master Splinter.” Leo continued. “We could stay here, maybe even fix it up a bit.”

            “It is as the great sage Shinto Sakamoto said: home is where you hang your hat.” Splinter grinned. Mike, Don, and I devoured the rice and noodles like starving animals as Leo presented Splinter with the walking stick he’d gotten during his journeys. After officially deciding the reservoir station would serve as our new home, at least for the time being, everyone decided it was best to finally get some rest. This place was massive, filled with a labyrinth of hallways and countless chambers, but after the day we’d had, it seemed no one wanted to stray too far from the main room where we’d first set up camp.

            The cold, unforgiving concrete floor wasn’t exactly conducive to sleep, but after a short while, I could make out Don, Mike, and Splinter’s slow, even breaths over the ever-present flow of water reverberating around this place. Though we’d become accustomed to having our own rooms in recent years, it’d hadn’t been all too long since we spent every night together. As I laid there, eyes drawing mortar constellations in the brick ceiling, I sensed one set of inhales and exhales were still paced as though their creator was awake. Turning to my side, I could see Leo’s deep sapphire eyes aiming straight up, hints of worry much more visible through his mask when he didn’t think anyone was watching. It had been far, far too long since it had just been the two of us.

            “Leo.” I whispered, finally able to call his name in a manner other than deprived longing, and his gaze snapped from the ceiling to meet my own. “Wanna go for a walk?” Without a word, he quietly peeled himself up from the ground, and side by side, we left our family behind to explore the maze of our new home. The halls of worn brick, accented with rusted iron pipes and a jumble of pumps, knobs, and dials, seemed to stretch on forever in each direction, echoing with drips and splashes from every corner. We didn’t utter a word until we were several bends away from where the others slept, though it wasn’t an awkward silence as much as it was a tranquil one.

            “So, uh…” I started when I gathered we were far enough away not to wake the rest of the family. “You get that temper sorted out?”

            “I guess so. I mean…It turned out a lot of my problem was that I was angry with _myself_. Once I realized that I was my own worst enemy, it got easier to put the hatred aside and forgive myself.”

            “Good.” A long, comfortable pause held in the air. “Hey, maybe _I_ should go off to Japan for a while!” I chuckled, and he covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his otherwise bellowing laughter.

            “Don’t you go running away just as I come back, Raph.” His smile conveyed such warmth. “Besides, having so much anger inside…I didn’t feel like my usual self. I wanted to go back to normal. For you…sure, you can fly off the handle every now and again, but that’s _you._ It’s part of who you are. Would you want to change?” It took a second of consideration to answer him honestly.

            “Nope. If you’re back to being Mister Cool, Calm, and Collected, then I got no choice but to stay the way I am. Somebody’s gotta balance you out, ya know.”

            “Heh. Never thought of it that way before.” He snorted, gaze suddenly locked on his toes. “I guess that’s why we’re the A-Team.”

            “It’s probably why I missed you so damn much.” I shied away from the glance he shot my way. “Two months, Leo…I was thinkin’ of you every day, bro. Had me on edge, even more than usual.”

            “I thought of you too.” I don’t know which caught me more off-guard: his admission, or the nervous turn of his head that concealed most of the blush creeping across his cheeks. “Being halfway across the planet from everyone I love…it was lonelier than I’ve ever been. Before that, I don’t think we’ve been apart for more than, what, eight hours?”

            “Even that’s too long.” I sighed coarsely, wondering how he’d react. He froze in place, and his eyes met mine, bearing an air of wonder, doubt, and, unless I was imagining things…understanding. How could they possibly be that blue, anyway? A shade I’d only ever seen in the night sky up at the farmhouse, untainted by the lights of the city…they drew closer and closer as I leaned in on the tips of my toes. His lips seemed like two jade pillows, and in an instant, as my sight turned to black, I learned they felt just as soft as they looked. He pressed deeper into the kiss, and closed them around my own. After a moment, though, he pulled back, a shocked expression on his face.

            “Raph…” he murmured. “What are we doing?”

            “What I’ve been thinkin’ about since you left.” I licked my lips, savoring the new taste lingering on them. “Longer, too, but it’s been worse lately. Ain’t it the same for you?”

            Before he could respond, I dove right back in, passing my tongue against his lips and begging for its entry. He yielded, and as I explored the inside of his mouth, I interpreted that as a yes. His hands gripped my waist and pulled my plastron flush against his with a loud clack, where I could feel just how quickly his heart raced. I slid one palm against the back of his neck, and another down to rest on the taut muscles of his glutes, reveling in just how close we finally were. I took a step forward, forcing him to retreat one back, and knocking his carapace into the wall behind him.

            I lifted my hands and placed them on his, pushing them back against the pipe above his head and pinning my prey, now free to be ravaged however I wanted. He gasped for air as I broke our kiss, only to start anew at the corner of his jaw. Giving him a light nip on the tender flesh, I was rewarded with a needful gasp, the first of many as my lips and teeth marked a line down his neck, tantalizing his Adam’s apple and continuing down to the sensitive junction of his neck and shoulders.

            “Oh, god!” he cried out in a choked sob.

            “Quiet.” I growled, lifting my head and staring up into his lust-clouded eyes. “Gonna wake the others.”

            Slowly shifting my ministrations back up to his lips, I condensed my grip on his wrists to one hand, the other free to grab at his chest, where my thumb stroked a trail down the nerve-dense valley between scutes. A trembling moan began to escape his mouth before I silenced it with another kiss, and I let my hand spider downward further still. It knew exactly where to stop when a fingertip grazed against his slit of rubbery cartilage, much softer than the shell plates around it. A desperate groan rumbled in his throat as I teased a finger inside, coaxing the flesh within expertly, having a lifetime of experience doing it to myself. He was already halfway hard – he needed this just as much as I did. With a gentle beckoning motion, his cock dropped down, bouncing in the faint light of dawn that began to trickle in through the windows as it swelled more and more with every heartbeat. I broke away from our kiss and leaned up to his ear, planting a firm grip right on his rod as I did.

            “Knew you been thinkin’ about this too.” I purred, giving it a shake for emphasis. “Now, turn around.”

            A trace of fear in his stare was outweighed by desire in a moment, and he complied, my hand keeping his wrists against the pipe as his head now hung down, its crown pressed against the bricks. I tugged a tail of his mask, and the satiny fabric fluttered into my grip as I raised it to the pipe and secured his wrists to it, tight enough that he wouldn’t forget he was staying right where I intended. Stepping back briefly to admire my handiwork, I snaked a hand down to my own bulging plastron and sighed in relief as my own cock, feeling harder than a sai handle, dropped down into the open. My foot kicked between his calves, forcing his stance wider, and I pinned his wriggling tail up against the edge of his carapace with my thumb.

            “Raph…” he panted. “What are you gonna…”

            “You already know what I’m gonna do, Fearless. This…” I thudded my bulbous head against the tight opening before it theatrically. “…is going in there, and you’re gonna keep good and quiet until I’ve marked you inside and out.” At that, I watched a shudder travel from the tip of his tail straight up his spine, and into his neck. Not wanting to hurt my brother any more than absolutely necessary, I spat into my hands and rubbed them together, wrapping one around my shaft to slicken it while the other traced delicate circles around the plush flesh of his hole. After a painstaking minute, I felt his clenched muscles begin to surrender to my touch, and seized the opportunity by sliding a moist finger inside. Instinctually, the tender canal began to contract again, but I twisted the digit back and forth while advancing at a patient pace.

            When the velvety tunnel finally felt completely relaxed, I withdrew my finger, and remoistened both it and its neighbor before easing them back in. A timid whimper escaped Leo’s barred teeth, encouraging me to go even further by spreading the intruders apart to stretch his opening and prepare it for what was about to come. My knuckle sensed a slightly firmer node directly behind his cock, and praying Donnie’s biology textbooks were right, I rotated my hand around and prodded it with the pad of my finger.

            “Nngh…Raph!” he moaned, lust dripping from my name. His rod jumped as a bolt of clear, viscous fluid shot out the tip.

            “How many times have I gotta tell ya, _quiet._ ” I whispered hoarsely in his ear, watching his neck tense up as my steamy breath puffed onto its skin. I removed my mask and belt, balling the red fabric up and stuffing it into his gaping mouth before securing it with the brown strap. “You want Don and Mike finding ya like this? All strung up like a Christmas present, with that tight ass on display?”

            With one last spit-shine to my aching cock, I lined up the head against his slick entrance and let a low groan out as I watched my shaft disappear inch by inch into his hole. He drew in a sharp breath through his nose when I finally pressed into the hilt, feeling his tail rustle against my plastron. He cast a look back over his shoulder, eyebrow knit in a mixture of pain and need.

            “This’ll be a lot more fun for both of us if you can _relax_.” I emphasized the last word as I pulled myself out at a snail’s pace, right until I could see the lip of my girthy head stretching his tunnel wider than it had ever been before. I pressed back in to fill him completely, and pistoned back out, again and again until I reached a pace that sent muffled yips out of his gagged mouth while I planted kisses and bites all along his neck and collarbone. Curious, I slid a hand around his thigh until it found his cock, still rock-hard, with a glistening bead of pre drooling out of the tip. Rubbing the pad of my thumb against the underside of its head, I could feel the last of Leo’s resolve melt before me as a moan of sheer animal desire caught in his throat.

            Before long, his breaths grew ever closer together, and his eyes looked like they were about to roll back into his skull.

            “Not yet.” I growled darkly. “Me first.” My fingers slid down to the base of his shaft and formed a tight ring while I continued to thrust furiously in and out of his tailhole. His futile sobs told me volumes of his plight, infinitely close to release but unable to attain it without my permission. He trembled like an earthquake, constricting every fiber of muscle in his rippling, lean body, including the ones wrapping around my cock, as he attempted to buck my control over such a primal need. I shifted myself slightly to his side, and all it took was one glimpse of the utter surrender in his gaze to buck me over the edge.

            His already-slick hole became a tsunami as I pumped it full of a torrent of thick, hot cum, a trickle leaking out around my rod and splashing to the concrete floor beneath us. I wrapped the corner of his neck in my lips, sinking my teeth in and savoring the wince that escaped his nose. The muscles of my groin tensed and relaxed so violently, I felt like an assault rifle, filling him more and more with each spurt until I was damn near utterly drained of ammo. Before my ultimate thrust, I released my hold on his cock, and angled my hips so I would drill straight into that sensitive cluster of nerves with my last iota of energy. It took nothing more than an inch before his seed began to dribble down onto the floor, a long relieved groan sounding behind his gag. I returned my grip to the end of his shaft, pumping gently until the last drops of spunk wept out and splashed below us. His weight hung limply from his restraints, and after a moment of standing there, sunk in to the hilt and basking in his radiating warmth, I untied the knotted silk from the pipe and let him collapse back into my arms.

            “I gotcha, bro.” I soothed, removing the belt from across his mouth and retrieving my mask therein as I turned him around to look him in the face. “Didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

            Still not quite returned to being able to process language, his response came in the form of a kiss, powerful and tender, with a soft bite to my lower lip as he pulled away. If that’s not a positive response, I don’t know what is.

 

* * *

 

 

            Having found a far-off room where a furnace and a pump in the wall offered us a makeshift shower of reservoir water, I felt like giving Leo a thorough scrubdown was the least I could do after our little reunion party. Under the spray of warm water, I gently scrubbed at the backs of his thighs, where my seed was starting to cake on his emerald scales.

            “So, uh…” he muttered, a smile of satisfied fatigue gracing his lips. “How did you know I’d want it that rough?”

            “You want the truth, bro? I didn’t.” I gave him a devilish grin. “Just made a lucky guess. Shit, it was a tossup whether you even wanted me at all, until you started dropping hints like that. Plus, I mean…I was pretty angry at you for leaving, honestly. Had all that bottled up for two months, figure I had to get it out sometime.”

            “Maybe you _should_ go train with the Ancient One.” He let out a chuckle. “There are ways of dealing with frustration that aren’t quite as messy as that.”

            “No way, bro.” I ran a hand over the dark bruises on his inner shoulder, carefully eyeing the four marks from where my canines had almost punctured his skin. “You’re _mine_ now. Ain’t letting you outta my sight for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daaamn this shit lemony like Snicket right here right here! lmao
> 
> I hope the voice isn't too OOC for Raph; when writing as a Turtle in first-person, I usually attempt to capture their unique voice, but I find it loads easier to write in my own language when doing anything heavy on smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
